


A Vulcan's Thoughts On His Highly Illogical Mates

by digitalpanic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Demiromantic Character, Fluff, Little Dialouge, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalpanic/pseuds/digitalpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While many people though of Spock's relationship with Jim and Uhura strange, he wouldn't like it any other way. If having one person that really loves you is amazing, having two is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulcan's Thoughts On His Highly Illogical Mates

Spock didn’t understand humans at all, he decided. He thought he had been making progress in understanding the alien race, but he realized he hadn’t made any.

How did he know this?

Currently, Uhura was gently pulling her fingers through his hair and Kirk was sitting with his head between Spock’s legs. As such, Spock was in the middle of a figurative human sandwich.

Kirk gave a small noise of content and lazily said, “I really love you two, you know that? Like. I cannot believe how important you two are to me.” After this declaration, he closed his eyes and pushed his face into Spock’s thigh.

Looking up at Uhura, she didn’t say anything, but her expression was one of both peacefulness and agreement.

Spock has no idea how this had happened. Well, he did, but it was very sudden and a very confusing turn of events. Long story short, Spock and Uhura were seeing each other and somehow Kirk had gotten into the mix. This was probably because of Uhura and her scheming ways (Though she’ll deny them if you ask her), or Kirk asked Uhura to join and she agreed, knowing Spock would go along with it. And so, here Kirk stayed.

“Spock, honey, Jim and I are gonna head to his quarters for a bit. We’ll be back soon enough, okay? And if we’re not, you’re more than welcome to join us in, say, an hour.” She shifted as to not cause Spock any discomfort and as she left with Kirk, who has also wheedled his way out of Spock’s grasp, said a quiet, “I love you.”

Kirk echoed her words.

Vulcans are not polyamorous by nature. Vulcans are normally very... territorial. Most humans aren’t either, Spock supposes.

Just another way that Spock is different from the rest of the Vulcan population. Though, this difference isn’t so bad. Spock wasn’t about to complain about having two people that love him immensely. While Spock may have trouble saying it aloud, he loves them both just as much. He hopes that the two know this.

Looking at the clock, it’s now been a little bit over an hour. 12 minutes and 36 seconds, to be exact. So, he hoisted himself up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the Captain’s quarters.

The two were sitting on the bed, both in their underwear. They looked very much satisfied. There were cooing, as Spock would best describe it, for him to come over. They shuffled a bit, making room for Spock in the middle, and Spock stripped to his underwear. He made his way over and settled in between the two.

It wasn’t sexual, though.

I was never sexual.

It’s not like Spock was complaining about it! He has never been interested in the sexual part of a relationship. He believes that it may be part of his Vulcan heritage, who don’t feel the need for sex aside from Pon Farr. It may be a more human trait though, and he could just be asexual. Maybe it’s a mixture of both. Hopefully Spock will be spared Pon Farr, for the thought of three people instead of two is a frightening thought indeed. It’s a subject for another time.

Even though Spock is not a sexual being, Uhura and Kirk, no, wait. Jim, yes, Jim, are. (Spock really needs to start thinking of Jim as Jim.) So, naturally, Spock let them have their time together. As was the case earlier. He knew Jim and Uhura did it, he always knew when, and he never felt jealous over either of them.

It was quite the contrary.

Jim and Uhura were always at their cuddliest after sex.

Once, Spock had asked the other two about their orientation, because human sexuality is highly illogical.

Jim looked thoughtful for a minute and explained, “We’ll I’m definitely pansexual. That’s a no-brainer. My romantic orientation though, that’s a bit more complex. I’m probably gray or demiromantic, most likely demi. You two are really the only people I’ve ever wanted to do more with than... fuck.” He cringed at the harsh word.

Uhura shrugged and simply said, “Probably panromantic bisexual. I’ll love anyone romantically no matter what, but sexually I like men a little bit more.”

Whatever the case was, the three of them worked, using a standard idiom, like a well oiled machine.

He could tell Jim was asleep by his soft breathing and his face being smooshed into Spock’s left. He smiled at him softly before turning to Uhura. She caught him smiling and returned the gesture, sleepily asking, “What’s the big bad Vulcan getting all smiley about?”

“I’m thinking about my highly illogical human mates.” Spock whispered into her ear.

She grinned before yawning and burying her face, much like Jim, into Spock’s right.

They may be the oddest individuals he’d ever met, but he wouldn’t trade the two for anything.

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in, he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Um? Thank you for reading this! This was really just a quick thing I wrote in 15 minutes at like, 11:30. I was thinking about Star Trek and headcanons and it just sorta turned into this. Demiromantic Kirk is probably my favorite thing, though.


End file.
